powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midterms
'Midterms '''is the 7th episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. It features Peter's return and the defeat of Meebo. Plot General Qurzite is talking with Count Vladsmir in the courtyard when Kosarin and Jezella arrive to ask why the water system is off in Stradow. Genral Quarzite says he just was relaying why to Count Vladsmir as its apart of a plan to destroy the Coaster Force via people that already have a grudge on them. General Qurzite thinks that bringing the lichen back to their would could backfire on them and let the lichen either be destroyed by the rangers, or get the rangers destroyed so they can eclipse the sun and invade. Meanwhile, The quartet has spent the day in Kappa Sigma Tau preparing for midterms while thinking of a plan to free their enemies from the real enemy. Fiona takes a thing of water and notices something is up upon inspection. They take a run over to the science department and meet up with Dr. Anistad to find a Lichen Monster. Mel thinks about how somethings can gigantify in water and wonders how that works. Teddy sets to work on that while Seamus responds to a warning of the girls hunting them. With the plan figured out, they make a secret concoction and grow the lichen. Just then, Peter (morphed) crashes into the glass of the lab room with the accelerator train. He takes Meebo down with a single blow. Seamus demorphs while the girls collect themselves. Lavender still feels jealous of Teddy getting to use Lashing's experimental tech, as she finds both him, Seamus, and Coaster Force Orange/Peter have the same brace on their left arm. Before they can get them out of their way, Meebo grows even bigger. The team morphs and call their zords and use the Drachen Fyre zord to power up the Jet Blade. The squadron bows in front of the sisters (demorphing in the process). Lavender finally apologizes to the rangers on how she thought of them, but still forbids them from entering the house/dorm. Back in Stradow, Jezella restores the water behind everybody's back, and it blows up a hoard of ghosts near the water station. Cast * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Dr. Anistad * Sherry Rene-Lavender Grey * Marie Xephila Richard * Emma Shannon-Corinne Janssen * Jolie Hoang-Rappaport-Rin Koruda * Violet Lux-Lola Martinez * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir (voice) * Kosarin * Maya LeClark-Jezella * Genral Quarzite * Savannah May-Meebo (voice) Ranger Powers Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing), Firehawk Zord Millennium Force: Ignition, Dolphin Zord, Techno Armor Furry 325: Ignition, Python Zord, Exoskelton Railbalzer: Accelerator train, Drive Tire, Storm Zord, Fire Armor, Transformation Jet Blade, Drachen Fyre train Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI), Outlaw Zord, Pig Skin Armor Errors ''to be added Notes * First unofficial 2 parter since Return of the Prism and Forged in Steel * Earliest time the rangers identities are known to the public, but as found in the next episode, this was erased * First Orange ranger to use a cockpit Control Zord as Tycho never had such an opportunity See Also * Block 8: The Lichen in the Water Supply-Sentai Counterpart (Megazord Fight) from Himitsuranger Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen